


Sick Miya

by Gigglemite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Developing Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), No Angst, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Relationship(s), SakuAtsu Week, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglemite/pseuds/Gigglemite
Summary: Atsumu has never taken a day off from anything, never skipped school, no matter how much he didn't want to be there sometimes, and has never once skipped practice. The thing is, with such a high fever, would Sakusa even let him leave the bed?~A short SakuAtsu one-shot~
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 40





	Sick Miya

"Hey, Babe, we have to leave for practice soon!" Sakusa cracked open the door to the bedroom he shared with his partner. "Miya, get your ass up." He scowled when he saw Atsumu still asleep. His usually light footsteps got increasing louder as he stomped towards his boyfriend but he quickly stopped the hand he had raised when he noticed the pained expression on Atsumu's face and the way his breaths were short and heavy. "Atsumu...?" He reached out and barely touched his face before pulling back from the heat rising off of Atsumu's body. 

Atsumu groaned and slowly opened his eyes from the feeling of Sakusa's hand on his face. "Omi?" He rubbed his eyes that felt insanely heavy due to the fever he had. 

"Hey, stay here for a minute. Okay?" Sakusa squeezed Atsumu's hand before leaving the room quickly. His boyfriend was sick, and he's never gotten this sick before, so Sakusa was making the executive decision that Atsumu was not leaving the house today and by extension he was also not leaving so he could take care of his sick Miya. 

Sakusa rushed around the small apartment the two shared gathering supplies: thermometer, washcloth, extra blankets, water bottle, and an all natural fruit juice, and then headed back to the bedroom. 

"Atsumu, here, sit up for a second." He helped lift Atsumu up into a sitting position and then had him open his mouth. 

"Omi, what're ya-" 

His question was cut off by the cold metal tip of the thermometer being placed under his tongue. 

"Shh, you're sick, Atsumu." Sakusa shushed him with a soft expression that quickly turned sour when he saw the temperature. "38°C," he clicked his tongue. "Just what did you do to get such a fever?" Sakusa looked at Atsumu who was gearing to get out of bed. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He put his hands on Atsumu's shoulders to keep him from getting up. 

"Omi, we have practice. I'm fine, let's just go." Atsumu struggled for a brief moment to get up, but his weak body was no match against Sakusa pushing him back. "What do ya think yer doing?" He muttered out hoarsely. 

"For someone who's acting so defiant, you're certainly being very obedient." Sakusa chuckled. Despite his previous attempts to get up, Atsumu had now resigned himself to being cocooned in the new blankets Sakusa had brought into the room with him. "And we're not going to practice today because you are sick and I'm going to take care of you." 

"I'm not sick!" His voice was muffled from under all the blankets and his frown looked too cute for someone who was actually mad. 

"I don't have much experience taking care of sick people. I watched over Komori a few times when we were younger but he never really needed me..." Sakusa trailed off, completely ignoring the protesting Atsumu. "I'll do what I can now though and then call a doctor if you get worse. How's that sound?" He looked down and laughed when he saw Atsumu pouting. "You know you look cute doing that right?" He leaned down and narrowed his eyes as his face got closer to Atsumu's, who face flushed even more from the close proximity. He squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation but they shot wide open when he felt Sakusa gently touch his forehead to the others instead. "What, you were expecting something else?" Sakusa smirked when he sat back up and examined Atsumu's even more red than before face. "Hmm maybe I should take your temperature again? You look very red, Miya." 

"Fuck off..." Atsumu buried his face further into the blanket cocoon in an attempt to hide. Sakusa being so bold wasn't something he got to see very often and it managed to fluster him every single time. 

"Now, that's not a very nice way to talk to the person caring for you." 

"No one asked you to." 

Sakusa froze at that. It was true, he did just kind of take control. It was a bad habit of his that he just couldn't seem to kick, especially when someone he loved needed to be cared for. 

"Sorry, I'll let you rest." He put the cool, damp washcloth on Atsumu's forehead and then stood up from his position on the side of the bed next to his boyfriend. 

"No, wait," Atsumu reached out and grabbed Sakusa's hand, his grip loose, "Don't leave just yet." He muttered. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Atsumu nodded lightly, making sure to not further aggravate his headache. "I just know how ya are with being clean and I don't want ya getting sick..." 

"Atsu," Sakusa sat back down in the same spot. "I worry about you because you're so strong and I'm right here but you don't seem to lean on me for support. If you being sick is the only way I can take care of you then I can deal." 

"Why're ya never this mushy when I'm not sick?" Atsumu chuckled softly. 

"Oh shut it. Just let me take care of you, dumbass." Sakusa rolled his eyes. 

"Ah, there he is. There's my Omi Omi." Atsumu smiled and traced his fingers along Sakusa's hand. "Thank you," he said after a moment of silence. 

"For what?" Sakusa took the slight opportunity to start playing with Atsumu's fingers instead. 

"For taking care of me when I don't even ask." 

"Well, you never ask anyway." 

"Exactly, ya just always seem to know when I need to be taken care of." Atsumu's eyes started to get heavy as the exhaustion from the fever finally caught up to him. "So, thank yoouu-" he yawned, which made Sakusa smile. 

"Just sleep, Atsu. Hopefully your fever will break while you're asleep." 

"I love you, Kiyoomi." Is the last thing Atsumu said before sleep finally overtook him and his eyelids fluttered closed, a peaceful smile lighting up his face despite the sickness making his eyebrows knit together. 

"Honestly," Sakusa bent down and brushed some of the hair stuck to Atsumu's face from sweat away. "You’re never this mushy unless you're sick either, ya know." He admired the soft face of the man he had somehow missed all of high school but fell for as an adult, before leaning down some more to press a firm kiss to Atsumu's forehead. "Even when you're sick and fever delirious, I love you too, Atsumu." 

-

"He's sick?! Tsum Tsum is sick??! That doesn't happen!" 

"Bokuto, please calm down a bit." Sakusa rolled his eyes as the overexcited owl man screeched loudly in his ear. "It's nothing too serious, but I'm keeping him home to keep an eye on him." 

"Oh, of course! You do that! Don't worry about practice, just focus on him." 

"Thank yo-" 

"Should we come over after practice?! Hinata and I could bring over some snacks for the two of you." Bokuto interrupted. 

Sakusa glanced inside the bedroom and watched with a fond smile as Atsumu somehow rolled deeper into his blanket cocoon and just sort of, disappeared, from sight, a soft snore being the only proof he was even still there. 

"No," he smiled. "I think I've got it handled."

Sure he was sick, but Sakusa did not want anyone else seeing Atsumu this cute. If he couldn't keep Atsumu in this apartment forever, this moment was at least one thing he wanted to keep all for himself, his sick Miya was all his.


End file.
